A Different Fate
by TFP-Skyblazer
Summary: Silverlight and Nightblast have always loved each other, but what would happen if they wouldn't be mates? This is the story... T just to be safe Reviews please!
1. Prologue

"_I never thought my life would turn out this way... No mate, a sparkling to take care of, S.I.C to my old mechfriend, who doesn't even seem to love me anymore..._

_Love ripped my spark out and I never got it back, though someone tried to patch up my pain, it only made it worse when he left me to take care of our sparkling, Novafall."_ ~ Silverlight.

* * *

"You are never to see this femme again!" Megatron snarled to his son. "No!" Nightblast shouted out as he reached out for his love as she was pulled away. "Nightblast!" Silverlight screamed as she did the same. "Please... " The femme Seeker let a river flow out of her optics as her grip slipped from Nightblast's and was dragged along the floor of the _Nemesis_ by her father. "No! Nightblast!" Silverlight quickly jerked her servo back from her father and ran toward Nightblast, her servos out stretched.

"Silverlight!" Starscream growled after her, though the femme didn't pay attention to him.

"My love!" Nightblast held her in his servos as soon as she reached him, rocking her back and forth. "Please don't let me go... " Silverlight begged him and looked deep into his optics. The gray warrior closed his optics then femme Seeker quickly pressed her lips onto his, hearing her father coming closer. "I – I have always loved you, Nightblast... " The silver femme confessed as she felt claws dig into her wing,causing pain but it was nothing compared to the pain that throbbed in her spark.

"No, dad!" The femme screamed as she was dragged away again. "Don't do this to me! Please!"

"Be quite!" Starscream growled to her. "N – Nightblast... " Silverlight cried out. "I will always love you!" The femme Seeker closed her optics as her father carried her down the halls to her berth room.

* * *

"You know that I don't want you with this mech!" Starscream scolded the young Seeker as she turned around in her berth.

"I love you... " Silverlight murmured and ran her claws gently down the berth, hoping and wishing Nightblast could hear her.

"You will stay in here until I say you can come out... " Starscream stared down at his daughter and kissed her helm. "I'm doing this for you... " He mumbled then walked out, locking the door behind him, then headed toward the medical bay to talk to his mate.

Silverlight turned in her berth. "N – Nightblast!" She cried. "Come back to me! Just tell me it's all a very bad dream! Please!" The femme curled up in a ball as her wings lowered and cried. "Please... Just take me away... "


	2. New Love

_Many years later..._

A femme slender, silver and red Seeker walked clumsily down the hall, carrying a tall stack of data pads. "Primus... " She murmured as the stack swayed back and forth. Then she felt someone bump her shoulder, sending the data pads crashing to the floor, along with the femme.

"I'm so sorry!" A voice chirped. Silverlight slowly looked up and saw a light blue mech with green assents, his servo extended to her. The femme took it gently and the mech helped her up. "Th-Thank you... " Silverlight smiled. "No problem... " The mech shrugged then bent down to pick up the strode data pads. "N – No, I'll get the data pads... " Silverlight reached down and picked up a couple. "Na, I'll help you... Besides, I'm the one who knocked you down... " The mech smiled at her.

"Wh – What's your name?" The femme Seeker asked shyly. "I'm Rivertide... " He grinned. "You?"

"Silverlight... " The femme blushed as Rivertide took her servo and kissed it gently. "A pleasure... " He murmured. "I... Umm... " Silverlight looked down, blushing slightly. "I – I really need to get these to Nightblast... " She looked at her data pads. "'Nightblast'? You say his name casually... " Rivertide observed. "Yes... " The femme Seeker sighed. "He and I used to be close... I only refer to him like that if he's not around... " Silverlight looked back up at the mech. "How close?" He prompted. "Close... " The femme closed her optics and smiled at the thought then it faded into a frown. "Then our fathers happened... " Silverlight murmured. "Well, are you mates now? You know since your father is gone, along with Lord Nightblast's... " Silverlight looked up at him and thought she saw envy flash in his optics but after that it was unclear of what Rivertide thought.

"No... " She answered him. "He was cruel after the ordeal happened... "

"Oh... " Was that relief flooding his optics or was it just Silverlight? The femme quickly shrugged it off, she just met this mech, surely he wouldn't want her for his mate... Could he?

"Thank you for helping me... " The femme muttered. "No problem... " Rivertide smiled. "'Sides I owe you for knocking you down... " He chuckled. "Yes... I really need to get these to Nightblast... " She reached out for the data pads Rivertide held but he turned away and headed down the hall. "I owe you... " He repeated himself as Silverlight ran after him.

* * *

Silverlight smiled as Rivertide kissed her gently. "I love you... " He whispered. "I love you too... " Silverlight purred quietly. "And I love your purr... " The blue mech smiled as he pinched her sides, making the femme giggle. "Rivertide! Don't do that!" Silverlight's optics glowed. "Alright... " He let her go and leaned against the wall, stroking her cheek. "My beautiful mate... " The mech growled. "Stop growling like that... Someone might find us, you idiot!" Silverlight hissed under her breath. "Let them know that I love you... " The blue mech pulled her closer, his optics glowing in the semi – darkness. Silverlight blushed at his words and blushed even more when he touch her wings, making them shiver. "Stop that... " The femme purred. "I know you love this... " Rivertide muttered then kissed her passionately. Silverlight's optics widened then slowly closed as her wings lowered.


	3. Pain in every place

Silverlight stared disbelieving at the data pad in front of her. "Sparkling?" The femme shot a glace up at Knockout. "If this is a prank, I'm going to frag you!" She growled. "I'm not pranking you... " Knockout said calmly. "And you are carrying a sparkling... You show all the signs; Sleeplessness, cravings... Heck, you've past out from exhaustion more than enough times... " The medic chuckled. Silverlight shoved the data pad into the red mech's stomach. "Scan me again! And get it right this time!" She growled. Knockout glared at the femme but said nothing as he scanned her once more.

* * *

"Rivertide... " Silverlight purred as she walked into their berthroom. "What is it, sweet energon?" The mech smiled as she walked up to him then he stroked her cheek. Silverlight gently laid across her mate's lap. "I'm carrying our sparkling!" The femme Seeker smiled wildly up at her mate. The mech stopped rubbing her cheek. "Sp – Sparkling?" Rivertide echoed her words. Silverlight nodded vigorously, her smile growing. "Are you sure... ?"

"Yes! I had Knockout scan me ten times!" The femme giggled. Rivertide got up and put his servos over his helm then let them fall back. "Are you sure?" He said in a firm tone. "Yes, I'm sure... " Silverlight looked at him as she slowly sat up. "Is something wrong, love?" She asked quietly. "'Wrong'? You're carrying a sparkli – " The mech stopped and shook his helm, walking for the door.

"R-Rivertide? Please tell me what's the matter... " The femme crawled toward him on the berth and stopped at the edge as her mate exited their room. "Rivertide!" She called out as she clumsily got off of their berth and slowly walked to the door. "Rivertide?" Silverlight looked down the halls; the mech was no where in sight. She walked out and followed her mate's tracks through their bond.

"Rivertide!" She said as she made it out to the flight deck. Rivertide turned to her in surprise as she came closer to him. "Love, what's wrong?" Silverlight asked. "That sparkling you carry... " The mech hissed. The femme Seeker stepped back at his voice and her wings lowered a bit. "What's wrong with having a family... " She let out a brief purr. "I've always wanted a sparkling... "

"Well, I did not!" Rivertide growled as he stepped closer to the edge of the ship. "Rivertide, this isn't you... " Silverlight walked toward him. "Oh, this _is_ me, sweet energon... " The mech hissed and darkened his glare. "Please... " The Seekeress looked in his optics. "No!" The mech growled and jumped off the side of the ship, plummeting into the darkness. "RIVERTIDE!" Silverlight screeched as she ran toward the edge, fell down and reached out to her mate, her optics wide with shock. "R-Rivertide... "

_You were fun while I had you..._ The mech spoke through the bond they had. _R-Rivertide, please come back..._ Silverlight slowly stood up, her frame and wings shaking. The blue mech laughed. _Why should I come back to you? You're such a fool, sweet energon..._ He hissed.

"RIVERTIDE!" Silverlight yelled as tears flowed down her face plates. "YOU GLITCH!" The femme collapsed and put her servo on her stomach.

"_The sparkling will be here soon.. "_

Knockout's words re-played in her mind. _"Don't over do it... "_

"Oh, my sparkling... "Silverlight panted. "Rivertide, you... used me... " She closed her optics and cried. "For your own pleasure... How could I be so stupid... ?"

* * *

Silverlight screamed in pain as she pushed. "I – I can't do this... " The femme let her helm fall to the side as sweat dripped from it."You've made it this far, Silverlight... " Knockout told her. "You can do it... "

"I can't!" The femme growled as her face twisted in pain. "There's nothing left in me!" Silverlight screamed as the pain shot through her frame and once more, out of grief and anger, pushed then slowly relaxed when she heard a faint cry.

"A mech... " Knockout said as he wrapped the little mechling up and give him to her. Silverlight sighed quietly and looked down at her son. "You shall be Novafall... " She said faintly.


	4. I feel so alone

Silverlight walked down a dark hallway, holding a small bundle close to her chest. Her spark filled with worry as she neared a familiar room that was laced with spark-ache and hate yet at the same time, joy and love.

_What if…._

No! The Seekeress screamed to herself. She would never do that!  
She gently reached out her servo to knock on the door but hesitated for a moment then let her servo hit the metal softly.

Shuffling was heard from the other side when the door slid back a few inches, two dull blue optics peered out then brightened somewhat at the sight of the red and silver femme.

"Silverlight?" The femme's voice came into the red Seekeress's processer telepathically.

"Mother.. " Silverlight murmured softly.  
Skyblazer opened the door wider and let her daughter in, then staggered over to a chair.

Silverlight watched with a sad spark; her mother was never the same after Starscream's accident and her spark twisted when she remembered her mother's face.

* * *

Skyblazer put her servo over her mouth in disbelief. "No….. " she breathed as she slowly walked over to her mate's side. The femme fell to her knees, placing her servo over his spark chamber. "Please, don't give up on me, love….. " A few tears fell down her face. "Please… "

Starscream slowly opened his crimson optics and let his helm fall to the side, facing his beloved mate. "Sk-Sky-Skyblazer… " He groaned, placing his servo on top of hers. The femme slowly looked up at him, her optics spilling with tears.

The mech brought a digit to her face and wiped a few tears away.  
"Oh, Starscream!" Skyblazer cried, holding his servo close to her cheek; the tears coming quicker.

"I-I am s-sorr-sorry…. " The Seeker closed his optics and let out one last shaky breath.

"No!" The femme sobbed. "Don't! Please…. " She slowly laid her helm on the side of the medical berth, nuzzling his servo lightly.

"Skyblazer… " A voice said gently.  
The blue femme didn't answer but instead she pushed her helm under her mate's servo.  
A red servo took hold of her shoulder. "Skyblazer… "

"No! I won't do it!" The Seekeress screamed at the top of her systems.  
"I have to… " The voice answered. "No, Knockout!" Skyblazer wretched her shoulder away but the mech kept a firm grip.

* * *

Knockout strapped the thrashing femme down as she screamed defiantly. "No! Starscream! Let me die with him, please!"

"I can't do that, Skyblazer…. " The red mech opened her chest plates, showing her dying spark. Skyblazer screeched, struggling against her chains; no one saw her spark but Starscream! "Please, no!"

"I'm sorry… " Knockout said as he started disconnecting the bond between the femme and the deceased commander.

"No! Starscream! No! Please no!" The Seekeress screamed as loud as her body would let her.

"Starscream!" Her vocalizer cracked. "STARSC – " The femme stopped in mid-sentence as she closed her optics; her vocalizer had given out.  
Knockout sighed when he finished cutting off the bond then looked down at Skyblazer. "I'm sorry…. " Was all he said before walking off.  
Skyblazer let the tears form and ocean of energon as she continued to weep over her lost mate.

* * *

"What has brought you here?" Skyblazer asked telepathically, bringing the young Seekeress out of her thoughts.

"M-My son, mother….. " Silverlight slowly moved her servos back, showing a small mechling sound asleep.

Skyblazer looked down at her daughter's son then up at Silverlight. "Nightblast's?" She asked gently. The red and silver Seekeress shook her helm. "No….. " She murmured as she drew her son close.

"Whom, then?"

"The mech just wanted my port and the pleasure I could give him, mother." Silverlight snapped angrily. Skyblazer stared spark-broken at her daughter; this wasn't the life she wanted for her.

"I'm sorry, sweet spark… " The blue femme murmured. "I just don't know why he left me!" she wailed then looked down. "I do….. Now I see why Nightblast didn't even want me; I am worthless, I am nothing but a mistake, the only thing I'm apparently good at is pleasuring mechs and sparking their sons and daughters!" The femme's helm shot up. "I don't even see why I should be here anymore, other than for this little mech. I shouldn't have ever been sparked – No!" The femme growled. "You and Starscream should never have been mates!" She roared.

Skyblazer stepped back, her spark flooding with pain. "Silverlight, I – " She closed her optics and shook her helm. "Go…. " the femme hobbled over to her berth.

"Mother, I-I.. "

"Go! I died with your father that day and have not lived since!" Skyblazer shouted in the red femme's processor.

Silverlight recoiled. "Not even my own carrier loves me… " She quickly turned for the door and rushed out, spark aching and throbbing. "No one loves me!" She cried.


	5. Bonus Chapter!

She kept running until her legs feel like heated oil. "N-No one – Oof!" She slowly looked up at see who she ran into and backed up immediately. "L-Lord Nightblast... " She quickly whipped the tears from her optics and adjusted her grip on Novafall. "I-I'm sorry... "

"What's wrong... ?" The gray mech looked at her softly; though he felt hurt when she chose that glitch Rivertide to be her mate, he always loved her and it hurt him to see her like this.

"I-It's nothing, m-my lord... " She faltered and looked down at the floor again. "If it was nothing, your optics wouldn't be leaking... " He gently wiped the tears away from her optics. Silverlight looked up, startled, when she felt his warm digit against her cheeks. "N-Night-bl-blast... " She blushed as the war lord inclined his helm and kissed her gently.

"Silverlight... " Nightblast breathed and caught her lips again. "N-Night-bl-blast... " The silver femme whispered when his lips briefly left hers.

"I want you to be my mate... " The gray mech nuzzled her softly and held her closely to his frame, being wary of the sparkling in her servos. "N-Nightblast... I... O-Okay... " Silverlight stammered before snuggling close to him and closing her optics.

"I love you, Silverlight... " Nightblast smiled.


End file.
